Witch Watching
by Bubie and Polly
Summary: Zoey encounters a Witch and gets close and personal with it. Rated M even though I don't think I put anything bad...up front. And fantasy cause this is one :D Edit: Sorry readers but this is a one-shot


Zoey watches a Witch cry in a dumpster in the alley beneath her. The dumpster is wet with rain water and garbage juice. Such a place couldn't fit with a Witch at all.

Zoey's always been fascinated with horror and now she's able to see a creature of that kind in front of her. The witch has the body of a limph teenage girl but can pack a whallop; one that can knock even Francis on his back. Rest assured though, the rooftop is the safest place to be from a Witch. So now Zoey can just sit back, relax, and watch the monster girl from above. Plus she has a pump-action shotgun so any attempt for the Witch to crawl up would be impossible.

Unknownst to her, a smoker crawls up to rooftop across the alley. Seeing an uninfected standing there, the smoker couldn't resist lapping her up. It shoots its tongue across and manages to tie up the human.

Zoey, with her arms tied to her body, tries to struggle free. The smoker decides to pull her though and soon Zoey was off the building, the momentum bringing the smoker to a plummet as well. The shotgun falls in the dumpster, with the flashlight aiming directly at the Witch. Zoey already pictures the worst as the Witch screams at the top of her lungs. The survivor falls directly on the female undead as the smoker hits the ground, exploding into a noxious haze. The shake of the fall shuts the dumpster.

The Witch screams and crawls onto the helpless Zoey, who is also screaming and struggling to be free. The Witch begins clawwing Zoey, making her scream more wildly. The tongue remains intact dispite the aggressiveness of the Witch, holding Zoey under the torment. The Witch rips up her pink jacket, revealing her white tank top. Zoey continues to scream as the claws have now reached her skin, slicing her up like a blender.  
The Witch then got itself closer to Zoey, its body now rubbing onto the survivor. A claw rakes Zoey's shoulder as another scratches at her exposed abdomen. Zoey continues to struggle until the Witch bites down on the area where the shoulder turns into neck. The only strength left in Zoey was poured into her scream, which was on par with the undead's.  
The Witch doesn't budge, biting deep into the attractive female. Zoey screams and screams, her head shakes back and forth, trying to resist the pain. Finally, a swipe from the Witch cuts the tongue, releasing Zoey. She reacts to her new freedom by shoving the Witch away from her. As the Witch crashes into the side of the dumpster, Zoey feels the bite wound. She cannot tell if she is touching blood or the dampness of the dumpster, which has wet both of them.

The shotgun's flashlight reveals the Witch, her eyes glowing of death. It is clad in only worn-out underwear, which are just barely dangling on it. The Witch was slender with smooth pale skin. Her chest was a bit tight in its rag of clothing, having been more "matured" than other girls her age. The Witch was also wet with trash water, tightening its clothes on its skin. Zoey backs up, out of breath and afraid. The Witch slowly crawls towards her then pounces. Both scream as they collide into the opposite wall, with Zoey pinned yet again. The Witch begins clawing again but, with her arms free, Zoey can now defend against her. The adreneline keeps the cuts on Zoey's arms from hurting so she can block her adversary. Zoey grabs the Witch by the head and holds it onto a mushy trash bag. The Witch flails around and screams more. Zoey yells and shoves the Witch's face harder. Zoey is then surprised by the Witch's slender legs wrapping around her waist. The survivor is tossed to the ground face-up, with the Witch under her. The undead's legs keep the horror girl from moving so it can assault her from above. Zoey screams as the Witch claws at her chest, revealing her doused skin. Zoey swings blindly at the Witch, succeeding in only slapping her. The Witch then grabs Zoey's head with both claws. Zoey pants and grunts as the Witch holds her still, afraid to react or else her body has to seperate from her brain. The Witch too starts slowing its breath into a sensual feminine pant. Both of them stay in that position for a moment with only the sound of breathing.

The Witch then snarls, scaring Zoey slightly. Suddenly, the Witch sits up while leaning Zoey's head on its shoulder and bites onto her mouth, quickly muffling their screams. Zoey cries into the Witch's mouth, which is now drooling profusely onto her while its teeth keep Zoey's jaw still. The huntress flails her hands, digging her nails deep into the Witch's legs. Zoey then reaches one hand up to the undead's face and gouges its eyes. The Witch lets go of Zoey and backs into a trash bag. The survivor coughs, gagging on the Witch's saliva and her own blood. The Witch screams and knocks the flashlight aside, which is now pointing directly at Zoey. Her jacket hangs on one of her arms, ripped to pieces. Gashes on her tight tanktop has now made large holes, revealing her skin on her side and above her chest. Cuts run along her body, all clotting now with left over blood still on her. Her lips are now pout and wet from the Witch and her bite wound near her neck has now made her tender and easily hurt with just a touch. Zoey was drenched from the garbage and from her sweat, making her tanktop and sweat pants cling uncomfortably tight.

Zoey doesn't see the Witch in the dark, from where the growling is coming from. Zoey reaches for what's left of the smoker's tongue and her flashlight, which was seperated from her gun. She aims the flashlight along the wall, searching for it. The side of the Witch appears just as it growls. Zoey readies herself and screams at the creature. The Witch too screams and pounces. Both women fall on the floor, with Zoey succeeding in wrapping one of the Witch's claws with the tongue. It screams as Zoey pulls both of its arms together behind its back and knots the tongue. The Witch is now tied up and tries crawling away using its legs. Zoey has other plans and reaches for its ankle, pulling the Witch's legs between hers. She then sits on its thighs, keeping the Witch from moving away. It starts screaming at the girl but is otherwise helpless. Zoey yells and punches the Witch in the kidney, stunning it. She then punches it directly in the stomache, making it lose its breath and stop screaming. Zoey then sees the Witch's panties and pulls it down to its ankles. She then knots it, keeping its legs still. Zoey then slides along the Witch's body until she is face-to-face with it. Zoey licks her lips and bites down on the Witch's lips, crushing it with her teeth.

The Witch attempts to scream but is muffled. Zoey holds the Witch's head still and lets go of her bite. The Witch screams loud at Zoey but she ignores it and churns her own saliva in her mouth. As it continues screaming, Zoey spits into the Witch's mouth, gagging its scream. Zoey drips a lot of her own saliva into its mouth until it is frothing. The Witch stops struggling and now focuses on breathing. Zoey then goes along the pale girl's body, biting hard into its skin: on its shoulders, its arms, its chest, its abdomen, its inner thighs and on anywhere that is sensative. Finally, Zoey puts her lips all around the Witch's own, being as sloppy as she can get. The beautiful girl then lays on the Witch, watching the lovely monster's face amused and caressing it until the item of such horror dies under her.


End file.
